heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Crime Trophy Guide
Perfect Crime To receive the 'Perfect Crime' trophy, the following must be completed: *Lauren, Kramer and Hassan must die *Manfred's shop has to be cleaned of fingerprints *Madison and Norman also must die *Scott goes free *Ethan dies or survives *Let Shaun die This walkthrough shows you how to complete it. Note: Shown are the chapters where requirements for the Perfect Crime can be completed, leaving out chapters where no effect is made to the staus of earning the trophy. The game must be played through completely to earn the trophy, but if unlocked, the player can start at the chapter "Hassan's Shop". Autosave should be enabled. Hassan's Shop First talk to Hassan in the shop. His son is an Origami Killer victim and Hassan will refuse to tell you anything because no one attempted to saved his son. Now continue at the point where a robber comes in the shop. Do absolutely nothing if the robber comes in until he shoots Hassan in the neck. Manfred Walk in the store and go find Manfred and in case you don't know where, he's behind the glass wall. After a bit of talking, drinking and talking again, Manfred gets murdered in his office room by the Origami Killer and now you have to wipe out all the fingerprints from the objects that you and Lauren had touched. You have to wipe out the fingerprints of the following objects: *The white phone where Manfred was murdered. *The black phone behind the front desk. *The bathroom door. (Only if you touched it by entering the bathroom) *The magnifying glass. *The glass you drank scotch from. (Clean both if you can't remember which one) *The scotch bottle. (Edit: You never touch the bottle, no need to clean it) *The dancing ballerina. *The glass display case where Lauren leans on it. (if you take too long to find Manfred at the beginning) *The front door. *Back window of room with Manfred's body. (If you open after discovering Manfred's body) Miss one of them and the screen will shift to that particular object you have missed and you will land at the police station and also failing the Perfect Crime. Wipe all of them and the screen will shift to Manfred's corpse. The Doc There are three ways that this chapter can run: * Drink the beverage that The Doc gave you * Go to the end of the hallway and get knocked out by The Doc * Go to the bedroom and take the card on the dresser, that says "Paco" on the back Either of the first two ways will land you in the basement all tied up. Make sure Madison survives. If you choose the third way you can simply walk out the front door. You cannot let Madison die here as it won't count towards the trophy, instead choose the third option, and keep her alive until the chapter Killer's Place. This is the first point where Madison can die. Mad Jack Either go to the bulldozer or walk in the warehouse, it doesn't matter as you will begin investigating in the warehouse anyway. Search what you want, or don't and walk to the acid pool or leave the warehouse. Either way will end up with Mad Jack holding you up at gunpoint. Jayden can die here, although it won't count towards the trophy. Instead, take the Triptocaine and arrest Mad Jack, or escape the car crusher and kill him in the ensuing fight. This is the first point where Norman can die. Fish Tank Go up the stairs and go through the door behind the bodyguard and you will enter a battle with the Origami Killer. Now do absolutely nothing and Jayden will die. This is the second point where Norman can die. On the Loose You control Madison then you soon control Ethan again. Get arrested by Blake to make it easier for you. If you're not interested, then escape and choose to jump off the roof. Trapped You either break the speedometer glass and use the glass to cut the rope or turn on the engine and use the heat device to burn the rope. Either way you get free. Now kick the window and get out, leaving Lauren there to die. Or you can do absolutely nothing and Scott will get out on his own, also leaving Lauren behind to die. Face to Face Charge in the mansion and kill all the guards. Make sure you dont get shot three times or its over for the trophy. Now face to face against Kramer, beat him up until he tells the truth. After the truth and two questions later, he will have a heart attack. Simply leave the room, wait around doing nothing until he dies, or to be cruel, take the pills and leave the room. The Rat If you want to prevent Ethan saving Shaun, fail the trial then go to one of the wrong addresses when given the option. If you're not interested, choose the right address when given the option. Solving the Puzzle Either: * Solve the puzzle and go to the warehouse * Close ARI and give up * Accuse Blake of being the Origami Killer and get taken off the case. * Take too long solving the puzzle, causing Norman to die of overexposure to the ARI. This is the third point where Norman can die. Killer's Place Get in the apartment and go to the wardrobe next to the office desk. Now pull open the secret door and get in. Go to the laptop and do what you like as Madison has to die here anyway. After Scott appears and locks you in the secret room, you have several ways to die: *You do absolutely nothing in the secret room and Madison will suffocate and die. *You get out the secret room and get burned by the fire. *You jump out the window, resulting in death. *You let the gas canister explode without Madison in a safe zone. This is the second point where Madison can die. The Old Warehouse Either Ethan or Norman or both show up here depending on your actions on previous chapters. Go to the end of the warehouse inside and you will get a cutscene. * If Ethan is the only one alive, then do not shoot Scott when giving the option. Then Ethan will get shot by the police after he opens the door. * If Jayden is also alive, he will tackle Scott away, which ends up with him fleeing. Jayden will be involved in a fight to death with Scott. Simply don't do anything and Jayden will die. Continue to save Shaun and you're done. Ethan walks out of the warehouse with Shaun and both survive. *If Ethan gets arrested in the chapter On the Loose and Jayden solves the puzzle, Jayden will come to save Shaun instead. Just begin by saving Shaun. After you saved him, Scott appears and kicks you away. Now because of a glitch, you cannot let Jayden die here as it won't count towards the Perfect Crime trophy. Instead disarm Shelby and let Jayden die at the conveyor belt. *If neither Ethan or Norman appears at The Old Warehouse, Shaun dies resulting in a true Perfect Crime. This is the last point where Norman can die. This is the first and only point where Ethan can die. Trophy Now, if you have completed all the requirements and got the trophy then congratulations! If not then. I suggest you think back to what you have done wrong and restart that chapter. Also you have to play from Hassan's shop to the end in one go, if not you WILL NOT get the trophy. Category:Trophies